I'm An Assassin Not A Coward!
by sO-aSiAn
Summary: A girl known to be the best assassin in the army gets sent away for being too young for the army life style. She then abruptly leaves and gets kidnapped by the Organization 13! There is major couples of this new girl and Roxas!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Kingdom Hearts 2 fan fiction that I've been thinking about for a while so it could be bad or it could be good. I guess you're going to have to read to find out! Oh yeah and meet the main character Roxan…

Roxan: Thanks for taking so long to introduce me! Hi I'm Roxan Jones. I'm the author's, Monica's, alter ego. Everything she wants to be but apparently can't because she's too lazy to get up and do something about herself!

Me: Am not! Okay story you can read now. We're done with the fun stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2!

Chapter 1:

Why do I feel like I'm on the verge of losing something important?

_Yes why do you? You have nothing left to lose._

That's the point, I'm not sure of what I'm going to lose if I have nothing to lose.

_Are you sure?_

Am I sure what?

_That you have nothing to lose?_

Yes I'm positive. Wait do I have something to lose?

_You'll figure out soon enough… it is your destiny after all…_

"Wait! What's my destiny?!" I yelled into the nothingness of my bunk. I sat up in my bed thinking of the bodiless voice. Did that voice really mean what it had said? Do I really have something to lose? No, I don't, I lost everything long ago and now have nothing but guns and the smell of death upon my hands.

I could hear the bugle playing to wake up the other soldiers in the camp, which means I had to get up. The smell of army food wafted through the cafeteria as I walked in. I hated the smell of the disgusting garbage, it smell like crap and would never like to eat it again.

"Number 7, the general wants to see you now!" yelled a man at the entrance. Well if you want to know that's who I am number 7. Until I get sent to a new camp where no one knows me, I have no real name that I can remember of. At least not now.

I walked into the general's office to see him staring blankly through the window.

"Sir you wanted see me sir?" I asked.

"Yes number 7, sit down," he said gesturing at the red leather chair in front of his desk. As I sat down he started to talk again, "I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast but I have some news for you. From today on you'll be going to live with my brother."

"What?" I said with my jaw dropped.

"Don't worry he'll take good care of you. Now you don't have to worry about anything except for being yourself," he smiled in my general direction.

"But sir this is my life. I live to serve here, to do what I do best," I begged for him to not send me away.

"Don't argue with me, a girl your age should not be here. You should have never been one to be trained the way you were," he said. "You're only fifteen you should be able to live a normal life not the life of a highly trained assassin."

"But isn't it what I choose to do? This is my life; this is all I have left!" I yelled feeling the wetness in my eyes. "Please I'm begging you don't send me away from the only life I've ever known."

"I'm sorry number 7, but everything has already been done. I'm not going to destroy your future by letting you die on the battle field." He apologized. "There is a car waiting for you outside."

That's when he sent me away and I packed my things. I left with my suitcase in one hand and my guns in their pockets strapped at the side of my legs. I was sad to say goodbye to the only life I've really ever known.

The next morning at the airport:

Last night after the car drove me to the air port I got on a plane to Australia. I know not really the greatest place to go but this where the general's brother lives… with his wife and daughter. I saw the sign with the number 7 on it. I walked to the man holding the sign.

"Number 7?" he asked.

"Yes," I simply replied.

"The master has been waiting to meet you. He would've come himself if it weren't for an important meeting right now," the man said leading me to a limo parked outside. What a great welcoming to a new home. The driver comes to meet me instead of the actual person I'll be staying with.

As we were closing into the front of a mansion I sneered at it and then the car stopped. A mansion… fantastic. I walked through the doors and found a lady with long waist length jet black hair and light blue eyes standing there.

"You must be Number 7," she smiled and then hugged me.

"Barnes I will show her to her room, please go back to your duties," she told him politely. She then took my hand and led me up the grand stairs. She counted the doors to the fifth door on the left and opened the door.

The room was big, too big for one person to live in. it had light pink walls and a purple bed in the middle right of the room. To the left was two other doors and a mirror was in between them and there was also a glass door that led to a balcony. The lady who led me here was smiling at me.

"My name is Sarah. I'm your new mother," she smiled.

"I don't need a new mother, all they are, are more attachments to a world in which I don't plan to spend much time," I sneered back at her.

"Oh well get settled in dinner is in a hour," she walked away.

I set my suitcase on the bed and walked to the door and walked onto the balcony. As the wind blew my shoulder length light brown curls behind me, I smiled at the feeling and thought that this is one of not many things of this world that I'll miss. I walked back into the room and looked at the time and decided to wash up before dinner.

I walked down the stairs again and turned to the right and found the dining room. Sarah and two others were there and started to stare at me.

"Number 7," a man smiled at me. "I'm David and as you know this is my wife Sarah and this is my daughter Haley." I walked to the table and sat in the vacant chair.

"It's nice to meet you all and thank you for letting me stay here with you," I smiled.

"Your welcome," David smiled back.

As soon as dinner was over I walked to my room put my guns in their holsters and jumped down from the balcony away from the giant house. I couldn't stand all the happiness in the room and had to get away. Once I got out of view of the house I was ambushed. Thee were many of them all of them white and had zippers for mouths. I pulled my guns out and shot at them which had no effect at all, then out of shadowy holes three people in black cloaks stepped out.

I took a step back and found the white creatures circling me. I started to shoot aimlessly at everything until I was hit across the head with something hard that knocked me unconscious. I could hear voices talking.

"Let's talk her back to the castle," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Wait, don't forget the guns Demyx," I heard one of them say.

"That's so not fair Axel I didn't even get to use my sitar," another voice said.

"And?" came a reply…

A/N: How did you like it? Tell me hurry review!!! Wait until next time when Number 7 gets to meet the Organization! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ha another chapter! I'm proud of it!

Roxan: … stupid…

Me: No but… I have nothing to say…

Disclaim: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Chapter 2:

I felt the cold hard ground underneath me and shuddered against the cold. Then I remembered what happened the night before and my eyes fluttered open to find I was in a cell… wow how long have I been out?

I slowly stood up to find someone in a black cloak guarding the cell door. There was one in a black cloak with his hood down. He had short blonde hair that was a… mullet. It's been a while since I've seen someone with a mullet.

"Hey she's awake!" the guy with the mullet smiled. "Come on Roxy let me go see her, please?"

"For the last time no Demyx," said the other black cloaked guy.

"Please, please, please?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but when you get caught it's so not my fault," he said.

"Yay!" exclaimed Demyx. Soon enough the door was opened and the he walked through the door. "Hi I'm Demyx. What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't have a name," I replied.

"Oh come on everyone has a name," he said.

"Well I don't," I glared at one of three who brought me here.

"Well I'll give you a name," he smiled.

"No thanks names are unimportant," I retorted.

"Oh no they're not, you use them for a lot of important things like when someone wants your attention," he said dropping his smile.

"Fine if I tell you my name will you shut up?" I asked him.

"Yes," he smiled again.

"It's…" I had to think hard for my name because I haven't remembered it in so long. I forgot it with the rest of my painful memories. "It's Roxan, I think."

"You think?" he asked.

"Hey you said you would shut up if I told you my name," I said.

"Oh yeah, but I want to ask you more questions. I want to know about your past and what you did before we brought you here, and also about your family," he kept on going down a long list on what he wanted know about me. But what kept my attention was my family, he wants to know about my family and I won't tell him anything.

I reached in my pocket to find the knife that they never took from me I walked up to him, spun him around and put the knife to his throat.

"Hey guard open the door!" I yelled. He turned around to see the position Demyx had gotten himself into.

"Hey what are you doing?" he yelled back.

"Open the door," I demanded.

"Okay just don't hurt him," he said opening the door. I knew I had a chance to make a run for it but since all I have is a couple dinky pocket knives, that wasn't going to work. So I pushed Demyx out of the cell and closed the door behind him, for his safety.

I turned away from the door walked to the middle of the room and sat down crossed legged. I could feel the looks of shock boring into my back.

"You can stop staring at me it's annoying," I said.

"Did she just do that?" the guard whispered.

"Yeah I think she did," Demyx replied.

"Hey Demyx, Roxas!" another male voice yelled. I slowly turned my head to see a pyro standing outside of the door. "How's it going with the prisoner?"

"Don't talk about me in third person I'm only right here," I ranted.

"Oh she woke up, I was right she does look cuter with that look in her eyes," he smirked. I stared at him like 'what the hell is he talking about?' but left it and turned back around closing my eyes.

"What is she doing?" Roxas asked.

"I'm devising a plan on how to get out of here," I smiled back at them.

"But you had your escape about five minutes ago," Demyx said.

"Well I have to figure out how to get back to my world first," I opened my eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Roxas asked Axel.

"So you figured it out?" Axel asked.

"Of course you're all fictional characters from that stupid game the kids are obsessed with these days," I said with bluntness.

"Well as long as you have it figured out then you know you can't get away," came a new voice.

"Superior," Roxas said.

"Xemnas," Axel smiled. Xemnas slowly walked into the cell pulling up to my feet by my arm. He looked me straight in the eyes and I glared back at him with rage and wonder on what I'm doing here.

"What are you staring at?" I sneered.

"At the pretty little princess in front of me," he smirked.

"Well, don't." I pulled away from his grasp. "What am I doing here anyways?" I asked.

"You're here because…"

A/N: I'll leave the end there. So now I have a mini cliff hanger! Please review that way the next chapter will be up sooner!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back… I should have made you readers wait longer but for right now I have nothing better to do than write. Be happy!

Roxan: Stupid retard… Okay I get a new outfit in this chapter right?

Me: If you're nice to me.

Disclaim: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… sob sob

Chapter 3:

"You are here because… why is she here again?" he turned to Axel. Axel looked at him with a questioning look.

"You don't remember?" he asked. "Really you don't remember why we brought the girl here?"

"Really I can't remember," he replied.

"Oh wow," was his reply.

"Wait… now I remember," he then turned to me. "You are here because you are…" he left a dramatic pause.

"Because you have the power we need to get to Kingdom Hearts!" Demyx finished to eager to let Xemnas finish his slow dramatic way.

"I was getting to that," he turned to glare at Demyx.

"Okay, you all are officially in my crazy book," I said walking to the door. "Now if you don't mind it's either you can tell me what you want or get out," I smiled.

"I wanted to ask you if you would join the Organization," Xemnas said.

"What? Xemnas that wasn't what you said before!" Demyx yelled.

"Uh-huh if I do agree will I get out of this cell!" I asked.

"Yes and you get your own comfortable room in the castle," he smiled fakely.

"Is he crazy?" Roxas whispered to Axel.

"I think he is," Axel replied.

"Why should I join?" I asked.

"Because you have nothing to go back to," he whispered in my ear. It made me shudder and push him away.

"Fine," I said. He then led me out of the cell and walked a quick pace in front of me. I didn't want to quicken my pace so I started to fall behind. He then abruptly turned to a door on the left, it was a good thing I was slower than him or I would've run right into him.

He opened the door; it was almost exactly like the one I just jumped out the window of except the walls were blue.

"Your room tomorrow wear the black cloak in your closet and come to see me," he then walked away leaving me by myself.

I walked to the window to see it was about midday. I had a lot of time until the next day. I decided to take a walk around the castle. I finally found my way to a courtyard and started to look at the pretty flowers planted there. I started to hum a melody and then heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find a boy, my age with blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"That was a pretty song you were humming. Where did you learn it from?" he asked.

"My mom would sing it to me before I went to bed," I said with sad eyes, and this blue eyed boy caught it.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Is what a bad thing?" I shot back.

"Your mom singing to you?" he asked.

"No it's just she died when I was young," I smiled sadly.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," I said sitting on the bench in the courtyard.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's none of your business," I said.

"Oh, okay," he mumbled. I turned to look at him and found him staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no," he turned away quickly blushing. I was starting to think this kid was retarded or something. We sat in silence for a few minutes until my stomach growling broke the silence. The boy started to chuckle.

"Stop laughing, can you blame me if I'm hungry?" I asked.

"No, here I'll show you to the kitchen," he smiled. We walked silently until I could see a bright light and could hear a fridge door opening. "Here we are," he smiled as we walked through the door to the kitchen.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I opened the fridge to find nothing good then went to the pantry and found ramen. This is the good kind to, not the fake top ramen no this is the stuff you get from the Asian store and cook in a pot! So I grabbed some and started making spicy, yummy, hot ramen. Once it was made I took it to the table and ate it. Well not really ate, more like scarfed it down.

Once I was done everyone stared at me like I just killed a cow.

"What?" I asked.

"Axel's gonna kill you for eating his ramen," a tall black haired man with an eye patch over his eye said.

"What he don't know won't hurt him," I smiled.

"What do I not know?" I slowly turned to see Axel. "Is that my ramen?" he yelled.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled for Axel was starting to catch on fire this was about the time to run far, far away. And I did, thanking god for me having all those P.T.'s when I was in the army. I ran into there was no where to run anymore. Which means I'm at a dead end and Axel is going to kill me by melting with his fire…

"Now I've got you!!!" he yelled.

A/N: I'm sorry it took a long time to write this… I wrote part of it and then was busy doing nothing and forgot!!! I a sorry. But you know if you guys gave me more reviews I wouldn't feel my story sucks and write more to it! Now please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back!!! Here's the latest chappy of I'm an assassin not a coward!

Chapter 4:

"Uhh… Hey Axel. I'm sorry about the whole ramen misunderstanding. You see it's all that blonde kids fault. He didn't tell me it was yours," I started rambling on.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this!" He yelled his hands catching aflame.

"AHHHH!!! DON'T KEEL ME!!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" I screamed as I saw my life flash before my eyes. Axel was coming at me at full force and I could feel my soul leaving my dead body behind…

Out of nowhere I could here laughing… I looked up and it was Axel on the floor having a giggle fit!

"You… ha… should have… ha ha… have seen the… ha… look on your face!!!" he yelled laughing more uncontrolled than before.

"Are you kidding me!? You scared the shnikeys out of me to get a laugh out of it?!" I yelled at him.

"Yes," he smiled starting to stand up.

"Just for that," I said walking closer to him then kicked back down. "You can stay down on the floor!" I yelled at him and walked towards my room fuming with anger. I hate this stupid place so far… I sat on my new bed in my new room feeling alone like I did everywhere I am. Then I heard knocking at my door and it creaked open a bit. The blonde boy slipped between the crack looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Then his face had a sort of shock on it and he quickly walked to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What?" was all I could reply.

"If this is because of Axel I'm sure his sorry for scaring you," he said with sympathy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He stared at me for a second and them realization came to him.

"You're crying," he said wiping away a tear on my face. I was shocked for I didn't even know I was crying.

"Oh," I got out. "I don't think that's because of Axel. Usually when I'm alone I start to cry without realizing it."

"Why is that?" he asked curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Well," I started trying to find the right words. "I guess it's because I… usually feel lonely when I'm all alone."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Do you like to ask so many questions?" I asked back. "I mean I don't even know your name."

"Oh… Well I'm Roxas," he smiled.

"Well Roxas, I don't think you need to know about my life," I said bleakly.

"Why? Do you have a horrible past or something?" he asked.

"There you go with the questions!" I exclaimed. "And even if I do you don't need to hear about it," I said getting up and walking to the window.

"So you're not going to tell me?" he asked.

"No I'm not," I smiled back at him. "And what's with this room? It's huge."

"It's not that big… But I guess since I've been here for so long it doesn't seem that big anymore," he said looking down at his hands. "Why do you think Xemnas has brought you here?" he asked curious again.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"Well he should have a good reason," Roxas said.

"He might. I guess I won't know until tomorrow," I sighed. _Tomorrow… Another day I have to go through the pain… The pain of living a life I no longer want to lead… A life that should have been destroyed long ago with the rest of my family…_

"So, you're not going to run away?" he asked.

"What?" I looked at him bewildered.

"Well it seemed like the only reason you said you were going to stay was because it was the fastest way to get out," he said. "And I don't blame you. After a while you'll start to wonder why you're here and if you can get out and what's the fastest way."

"So you want to leave this place too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've been trying to leave for a while now," he smiled grimly. "It's just a little difficult when everywhere you turn someone you know wants to see you."

"I guess we're a little alike. You want to get out of here and so do I," I stared at him as twilight began. "But you want to find a way to live a better life and I don't want to live one at all."

"What do you mean you don't want to live one at all?" he asked staring back.

A/N: I think I'll leave this chapter here and you guys can wonder what will happen next… 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow that took a total of about two three days… Well I guess it depends on how long it takes me to write the chapter. Okay on to the story!!!

Chapter Five:

"It means I don't want to live at all," I smiled grimly back to him. He stared at me with shock. Then he finally began to blink again and snap his mouth shut.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's nothing worth going through the bad stuff for," I sighed. We stayed silent for so long I didn't even noticed he left the room until the door clicked shut. I didn't even turn around when it closed because finally the dark had come and my tears finally poured down relentlessly.

Morning had finally come with the sun shining and no clouds in the sky. I got up and put my black cloak on as Roxas came through the door again with a smile on his face.

"You ready to go see Xemnas?" he asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," I said. He walked me to a door with the Organization sign on the door. He smiled an encouraging smile at me and then I knocked on the huge door. Instead of making a regular knocking sound somehow when I knocked it rang through the halls.

The door opened slowly to a crack. I was shocked for there was no one in front of me as it opened and I was partly afraid to walk in. You never know what hides in the darkness… Then as if out of no where an arm came from the darkness and pulled me in. I had no time to react for seconds later I was sitting in front of Xemnas with Saix on his right side.

"Roxan, so good of you to join us," Xemnas smiled a menacing smile.

"Umm… Yeah," I replied a little creeped out about the way he said it.

"Today is your first day as a part of the Organization and your first mission is to find the keyblade wielder and lead him here," he said his grin growing wider. "Of course you will have help."

"Wait, wait. Didn't you already do this?" I asked.

"What?" he looked surprised.

"The whole 'lead the keyblade wielder here so I can use the hearts of the heartless he destroys,'" I said.

"Yes but this time we won't use those hearts. We'll use his," Xemnas said matter-o-factly. "And Roxas will accompany you in the mission."

"Okay," I smiled and just about left.

"Wait," he said. "First I want you to go to the training room and talk with Axel and Xigbar."

"Yes sir," I said walking out.

Roxas was still waiting for me outside the door with a huge grin on his face.

"So, you're my escort to yourself?" I asked slightly amused.

"I… uh… guess," he replied.

"Well then, let's go to the training room to find Axel and Xigbar," I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go do that," he said.

Quickly we were in front of the training room door, and Roxas opened the doors for me. Inside Xigbar was giving Axel a hard time, shooting him with his gun and never staying still. When the two finally noticed that I had stepped through the door they stopped.

"Morning Roxan," Xigbar said in a happy tone.

"Yeah… morning… Roxan," Axel said in an almost pissed and at the same time tired tone.

"Morning, so what does Xemnas want me to come here for?" I asked.

"He wants to see what you can do. Like what kind of weapon you'll get when you need it," Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

"Okay, well then let's get started," I said.

"Right," Xigbar said. "I'm going to let Axel take the reins on this one. 'Cuz, you know I don't want to hurt you. I mean you are a girl and all."

"I think you're just scared," I mocked.

"No, I think it's because you're a girl," Roxas said.

"Fine. Axel let's get started," I smiled.

Axel gave me a smirk and then disappeared. I waited patiently for him to appear again, closing my eyes for the smallest movement. Then it happened, the sound came from behind me and I ducked down and swung a low kick tripping him to the ground. Then placed my right foot on his neck.

"Good," he said. "But not good enough."

He then disappeared from under my foot. I stared at the empty space below my foot for a while and then I was punched… I think. I laid on the ground the corner of my mouth bleeding.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got?" Axel asked. I smirked up at him wiping away the blood and standing up.

"Yeah, right. I've been through worse than that. Actually I've been through Hell and back," I smiled. "So bring it."

"Hmm, I'll bring all I've got," he said his chakrams appearing from flames.

"Good," I said.

He then came at me full force with his hands aflame. I waited patiently without moving until he was only a meter away and that's when I dodged him and a small black thin cylinder shape appeared in my hand. I stared at it for a few seconds and then a long string like object came out. It was a whip, and it was electrically charged. I grinned devilishly and then I cracked it and Axel stared at me with curiosity, fear, and entertainment.

I cracked it again then this time I swung it to wrap around his neck but he quickly raised his arm to stop the whip from chocking him. For a second I had a shocked expression on my face then I smiled again coming up with a plan. It was a stretch but I was hoping it would work.

I focused my energy into the whip and it electrically shocked him. He yelled in agony and for some reason I enjoyed it. I didn't want to stop, but then as if from nowhere I had a gun to my head.

"Let him go," I heard Xigbar say. I then let him go. "That's it nice and easy."

When I finally let him go completely he fell to the floor his hand bleeding. I snapped out of my stupor.

"Oh shit. Did I just do that?" I asked. Roxas and Xigbar stared at me.

"Umm… yeah," they said in unison.

"Axel I am so sorry," I said rushing to his side.

"Don't touch him," Xigbar said once again holding his gun to my head.

"Xigbar…" Axel coughed up blood. "It's not her fault… we… knew that… something like… this… was going… to … happen."

"No we didn't," he replied. "We didn't know she would… no could kill you."

"We expected it," Roxas butted in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I could feel the tears the welling up.

"But we didn't expect her to be so dangerous!" Xigbar yelled.

. .

_"We didn't expect her to be so dangerous!" I could hear someone yelling._

_"Yes we did. That's the reason we chose her!" I heard someone else yelling._

_I finally opened my eyes to see the two that were yelling__ it was my father and the general. I got up from the place I had been put to rest._

_"I'm not going to let you use her! Not like you used her mother, she deserves a better life then that!" my father yelled._

_"We have to! She's our only resort left!" the general replied._

_"No she isn't! All we have to do is run! They won't ever find us!" my father said._

_"I have no choice but to take her by force then," the general said taking out his gun and pointing it toward my beloved father. "I'm sorry."_

_BAM!_

_. ._

I screamed as loud as I could and wouldn't stop. The tears finally started to fall down my cheeks. I was uncontrollably sobbing.

"He said… that he… thought I wasn't… wasn't meant to… be on the… the battlefield," I said hiccupping. "He said that I shouldn't be there!" I yelled.

"Roxan, what are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"He killed my father! The general, the man I thought was like my father, killed my real one!"


End file.
